


Часть вторая: убийца императрицы

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Путь ассасина [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poem - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: POV Чужого.





	1. Вина

Я убил императрицу. 

Ради чего? 

Ради денег? 

Ради коррумпированной сволочи,

Что повергла в хаос весь город? 

 

Как только я вонзил в неё клинок

Чувство вины меня прожгло.

Она была из тех, кому не наплевать.

Единственной, кто сдерживал всё от разрухи. 

 

А Эмили? 

Юная Эмили. 

Ей пришлось смотреть, 

Как умирает мать. 

Она сидит

В холодной тесной комнате борделя,

Надеется, что кто-нибудь её спасёт.


	2. Шанс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Чужого.

Давно не виделись,

Мой старый друг. 

Я видел, что ты натворил

За все те годы, что мы не виделись с тобой.

Все горы мёртвых тел.

Все реки крови,

Что ты пролил.

Императрица Джессамин...

Ты прав, она была особенной.

Искренней, честной, заботливой. 

Ты её убил. 

И последствий в этот раз не избежать. 

Какими они будут?

Мы посмотрим. 

Перед тем, как я снова уйду,

Скажу одно имя - Делайла. 

Посмотрим, куда тебя заведёт её тайна. 


	3. Делайла

Полгода прошло с тех пор,

Как я убил императрицу.

Полгода с тех пор, 

Как я похитил Эмили,

А Корво посадили. 

Полгода с тех пор, 

Как я впервые услышал имя Делайлы. 

Кто она? 

Чего хочет?

Как связана с Эмили?

Тайна,

Которая постепенно начинает раскрываться.

Я найду Делайлу.

Найду, даже если мне придётся объехать все Острова,

Проплыть все известные моря и океаны.

Кем бы она ни была,

Я приду за ней. 


	4. Предательство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Билли, Делайлы и Дауда (именно в таком порядке, потому что это не делится на главы)

В Затопленном квартале

Повсюду

Смотрители,

Которых привела я

Я,

Сформировавшая союз 

С Делайлой. 

Я,

Твоя лучшая ученица,

Хотела занять

Твоё

Место,

Думая, 

Что ты

Уже

Стал слаб духом.

Я ошиблась.

Сильно.

Делай,

Что хочешь

Со мной. 

***

Какое же жалкое зрелище.

Глупая девчонка

Не смогла просто горло ему перерезать! 

И эти фанатичные смотрители

Которые слишком быстро двинулись

И испортили всю облаву.

Дауд,

Помяни моё слово,

Я

Стану

Твоей 

Смертью.

Ты должен был забыть моё имя,

В тот день

Когда его услышал.

 

***

Ты предала меня,

Но я не собираюсь забирать твою жизнь.

Уезжай из Дануолла.

Прочь с глаз моих.

Я даю тебе шанс

Жить лучшей жизнью.

Так будет лучше для нас обоих.

Прощай.

Может, мы снова встретимся когда-то. 


	5. Я иду за тобой, Делайла.

Ты настроила мою лучшую ученицу

Против меня.

Ты хочешь сделать из Эмили марионетку

И править вместо неё.

Я иду за тобой, Делайла.

Все, кто шёл против меня, молили о пощаде,

И сейчас лежат в могилах с перерезанными глотками.

Моему союзу с ведьмами пришёл конец.

Теперь это личное. 

Даже Чужой тебя не спасёт от меня.


	6. «Я спас дочь императрицы...»

Я спас дочь императрицы,

И никто об этом не узнает: 

Ни Корво,

Ни его союзники,

Ни сама Эмили. 

Только Чужой —

Вечно смотрящий из Бездны —

И я, 

Наемный убийца, 

Получивший его дар,

Будем знать эту историю. 

Какими бы ни были последствия,

Я к ним готов.


	7. Дуэль

Я знаю, что ты здесь. 

Давай же, выходи, сразись со мной!

Посмотрим, кого из нас спасёт Чужой. 

 

За что ты борешься, скажи?

Императрица мертва.

Союзники тебя предали. 

Неужели ради юной Эмили?

 

Слабо что-то бьёшь.

Тоже мне, лорд-защитник!

Ты хочешь моей крови или нет? 

 

Ты знаешь, что я её убил.

Ты знаешь, что я это заслужил. 

Мы будем сражаться, пока не кончится время.

Пока один из нас не падёт. 


	8. «Прошу, подари мне жизнь...»

Прошу, подари мне жизнь.

Я сожалею о том, что сделал

С императрицей и с девчонкой. 

 

Прошу, подари мне жизнь. 

Дай шанс уехать из города.

С меня хватит убийств - 

Я и так уже по колено в крови. 

 

Я уеду, и никто даже не вспомнит обо мне.


	9. Прощай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Чужого

Он пощадил тебя.

Тебя — человека, который пролил столько крови.

Человека, который убил

Его любимую женщину.

Куда пойдёшь ты дальше? 

Что тебя ждёт?

Каков будет твой конец?

Прощай, мой старый друг.

Прощай, спаситель Империи. 


End file.
